


Field Test

by Luckyfishy



Series: Daisy-Sousa Smutarama [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Fighting Kink, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckyfishy/pseuds/Luckyfishy
Summary: After 7X09 in the Lighthouse but before all hell breaks loose so before the events of 7x10. Daisy and Sousa get in a workout but also work each other up ... leading to the inevitable smutty goodness.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Daisy-Sousa Smutarama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876096
Comments: 28
Kudos: 189





	1. Breathe, Daisy, Breathe

They hadn’t had much chance to talk after …. the time in her bunk. 

They both agreed that the last thing they needed was questions from the team. They both agreed that they wanted this to continue. They both agreed to stop talking to get another round in. Afterwards, Sousa snuck out when they were sure nobody was watching. He kissed her and told her he would be back soon but, of course, they didn’t own their time, SHIELD did. 

They landed at the Lighthouse and everything was put on pause as Mack and Coulson debated what to do next. Daisy was immediately sent off to check every computer in the base. Damn, stupid, huge Lighthouse full of stupid old computers, she grumbled to herself as she went about her task. Simmons had commandeered Sousa almost immediately, saying she needed to test his prosthetic. How many hours or days of tests he would need was unclear but Daisy was pretty sure it would fit squarely into whatever free time they were allotted before the next crisis hit. She cursed the wiring she was working on while she thought about when she could get him alone. Daisy wasn’t really sure how to act around him but she knew she needed to see him, to touch him, to taste him again ….. Breathe, she reminds herself. Right, right breathe.

Finally, when she is done with every menial task she was assigned, she went off to find Sousa. Her mind had conjured up some truly incredible imagery while she plugged away at the computers and she was ready to tear his clothes off wherever she found him - one fantasy involved the briefing room and damn if she wasn’t ready to go for it. She did some casual, super casual, frantic searching around the most likely places before giving up. In a huff, she decided to take her frustrations elsewhere. Daisy threw on her sports bra, a pair of tights, and wrapped her hands before heading to the gym. Where she walked right into Jemma running Sousa ragged.

“Again!” Jemma said in a clipped huff.  
Sousa hopped up and climbed the rope, presumably “again.”

Daisy slipped in quietly and walked over to one of the bags hanging in the corner. Daniel was wearing a white tank and grey sweats. His hands were wrapped, white wraps contrasting her black ones. He had clearly been at this a while, sweat glistened on his shoulders and face. Daisy briefly thought about what his skin would taste like right now. Salty, she wagered, fucking delicious .. damnit, she took another steading breath. Breathe, focus, breathe.

“NO! No, no, no!” Jemma sounded truly frustrated now. “Agent Sousa, you are using your arms once again. I am field testing your leg! Your biceps are fine!”

Daisy snorted to herself but then the thought of those biceps made her knees feel slightly less stable. Bag, Daisy, hit the bag. She put her headphones on and started wailing on the punching bag. Her punches reverberating through the gym and bouncing off the walls with each hard “smack.”

She wasn’t sure how long she had been going, but a thin sheen of sweat coated her breasts and she was breathing heavy when she looked up to see Simmons materialize behind her bag. Jemma was waiting patiently, or rather, impatiently, for Daisy to remove the music blaring in her ears. Daniel was standing behind Jemma, leaning against the wall, hands folded over his chest and looking bemused and maybe just a bit impressed … no, turned on, he was definitely turned on. Daisy swallowed the smile that threatened to dominate her face and removed her music. 

“Thank you Daisy,” Jemma said, with all the forced patience of a school teacher on her fifth request. “We require your help, if it’s all right?”

“Uhh, sure, what’s up?” Daisy replied, willing herself to look at Jemma. Look at Jemma, Daisy, stop looking at Daniel. 

“Well, we are field testing Agent Sousa, in particular making sure the prosthetic I made him works … well .. perfectly!” 

Oof, Jemma was tense as hell, she always busied herself like this to keep her mind off of … bad things. Daisy nodded and took a sip of her water.

“Great!” Jemma smiled. “Come along you two. I am going to need a few different drills and sparring scenarios.”

Awesome, close quarters, sweaty, and fighting. She may actually explode with frustration and lust. She took a couple of steadying breaths and followed along behind Simmons. Daniel fell in with them, walking beside Daisy, behind Jemma. He ran his knuckles along hers, nearly imperceptible but enough for the nerves swirling in her stomach to drop into a tight coil of need just below her belly. 

She turned to look at his face. Sousa gave her a smile full of promises that she understood perfectly. 

He leaned in slightly closer and said, just loud enough for her to hear, “Don’t take it easy on me Agent. I can take what you’ve got.” Then he pulled back just slightly and looked straight in her eyes before saying, “Give it to me.” Damn he made that sound sexy as hell.

He walked off after Simmons, giving the appearance of the diligent student and Daisy started fantasizing about getting to hit him … and a few other fantasies floated through her head. She willed them away and followed him on to the mat. 

Breathe, Daisy, breathe.


	2. Breathe, Daniel, breathe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel decides to rile up Daisy but she can give as good as she gets .. in all things.

He just couldn’t help himself. He loved teasing her, loved watching her expression turn to molten lava. He wanted to wrap himself up in her fire, her heat. He wanted to stoke it, to coax it, and after it was roaring, to drive her to release it over and over again. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Daisy for even a second. He hadn’t had a chance to get her alone since ...ooof better not think about what they had done if he didn’t want to pop a stiffy here with Simmons torturing him like every drill Sergeant he’d ever had. But he was desperate to get his hands on her again, to have her in his arms, in his bed. Breathe, Danny boy, breathe.

When he saw her in the gym, it was like his whole world narrowed down to only her. He willed himself to peel his attention off of Daisy and back to Dr. Simmons. He went through her paces until she told him to take a break while she marched over to Daisy. 

He had nearly died of joy when he heard what Simmons had in mind. Yes, this he could work with. Sparring with Daisy was the hottest foreplay he could’ve imagined. Sousa understood adrenaline - he had been at war, he had been a spy, an agent. He knew what your blood felt like after a decent fist fight and what you needed … afterwards. And he knew just how to rile her up too. He thought about her response to his dirty talk and smiled to himself. She was pretty clear that the rest of the team shouldn’t know about them yet so teasing her in front of Simmons was absolutely irresistable.

He put on his best nonchalant cheery voice for Simmons, “What’s next ma’am?”

“Daisy, could you start with some basic sparring drills?” Jemma asked, barely glancing at them, taking copious notes.

Daisy grabbed the pads and put them up in front of her, feet in a fight stance. “Jab, cross Agent!” She barked.

Daniel put his hands up instinctively and started hitting, following Daisy as she moved. He didn’t pull any punches, hitting with full strength, knowing she could take it. Moreover, it seemed fairly likely that she would kick his ass if she thought he was going easy. Sousa stayed light on his feet as he danced around the gym following Daisy hitting the pads, ducking, moving again, hitting. Jemma nodded approvingly and wrote more notes.

Daisy switched drills, kept moving, kept him guessing about where she would be and called out attacks for him, absorbing the force of his punches and kicks through the pads. Every now and then she would moisten her bottom lip with her tongue and he had to keep himself from audibly groaning. Easy, Danny, easy - focus on the drill. Her breath was ragged - was she turned on or just tired? She doesnt tire easily, Sousa reminded himself, letting just one corner of his mouth lift into a smirk. 

They were both sporting a shiny glazed look when Jemma finally called out for them to stop. 

“Agent Sousa, could you pick up Agent Johnson and carry her ‘cross the room?”   
“What?!?!” Daisy asked incredulously.  
“We need to make sure he can lift a fellow Agent, what if someone is incapacitated?!? Come on Daisy, you carried May across the entire bus, how many times?” Jemma crossed her arms and looked at Daisy indignantly.  
Daisy’s response was a sigh and a huff before giving Sousa a nod. He immediately hefted her over his left shoulder - caveman style.

Her ass was just to the side of his face. If he wanted to, and gahddamn did he want to, he could turn and take a quick nibble of her ass cheek. He ran his left hand up her thigh from her knee to the crease between her butt and her legs. Pretending to secure her there and letting his fingers graze her cunt. He could hear the tiny squeak she made behind him and had to fight hard not to smile as he faced Jemma.

Jemma turned around and frowned. “Agent Sousa, firemen hold please. Not every partner will be as small as Daisy!”

Daniel gave his most innocent expression and apologized before putting Daisy back down, who shot him a murderous look, running his hands along her sides more than technically necessary. She smiled a mercenary smile as she whispered, “you are going to pay for that …” she didn’t finish before he threw her back up, this time with the correct hold and made his way across the gym.

“What was that? Didn’t quite catch it.” He teased. And started jogging his reps with Daisy on his back. 

Daisy laughed and whispered, “You are going to go down on me for hours to make up for that.” Daniel faltered but caught himself. He wasn’t familiar with the expression but the vivid picture it painted in his head made him feel pretty certain about the meaning. Jemma immediately caught the small trip and asked if he was ok. 

“Yep, yep, all good, lost my footing for a sec.” He kept up the laps trying desperately not to imagine his face in between Daisy’s thighs, making her writhe and moan and cry out. Finally he stopped and stood in front of Simmons, who was avidly scribbling in her notebook. 

Sousa whispered to Daisy, “You snoozing up here?”  
“Biding my time!” Daisy whispered as she slid her hand along his back down to his ass cheek. Jemma couldn’t see it from her angle and Sousa tried as hard as he could not to yelp loudly when Daisy grabbed his ass… with moderate success.

“Watch those hands Agent.” he whispered to Daisy.  
“Hmmmm, put me down, and I’ll use my tongue instead.” She whispered back and Daniel was pretty sure he lost consciousness for a moment.

He swore internally, he needed her … bad. Breathe, Daniel, just breathe.


	3. Now, now, now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Sousa finally get to release some frustrations, just not how they want to .. yet.

Daniel willed his body to stay calm - took a few deep breaths and tried desperately to think about anything except Daisy, and her tongue. 

Jemma finally looked up. “Ahh, all right. You may release Agent Johnson now.” She instructed. “Ok, let's do some sparring shall we?”

“Great!” Daisy chimed in, sounding a little too enthused about hitting him. They moved to the center of the mat and got into fight stances. 

“No powers, right Agent?” Sousa teased.  
“Ha! As if I need powers to drop you.” Daisy replied with a smile.

Daniel moved ever so slightly closer and said, “True, taking me down didn’t seem to be a problem for you.” Fire flashed in her eyes and she swung first, thinking he had stepped too close by mistake but he was goading her on purpose and ducked, avoiding the punch easily. Springing back and going for her middle, she blocked his attack, but just barely. Not bad for an old man she thought. From there, the muscle memory took over. They moved fluidly, landing punches where they could, dodging and moving around. Getting wrapped up and breaking free. A smile teasing the corner of their mouths behind their fists.

Daniel managed to get her into a hold, just long enough for her to whisper, “Harder...” and give a little groan, which made him lose all focus long enough for her to break free with a laugh. She went back on the offensive, throwing her weight behind a right hook aimed at his cheek, but he had already regrouped, and used her momentum to slam her into the nearest wall, pinning her against but that seemed to make her eyes go even darker with need and his breath hitched. She seized the moment to twist out, move around him and kick him back into the same wall. Damn, she thought, that was hot, she was going to have to get him to do that again, in private.

They went on like that for a while, neither hitting too hard but neither going easy either. Sweat beaded their brows and made their shoulders shiny. Their eyes trained on each other.

Daisy faked like she was going for his leg and he reacted instinctively, falling for the trap and letting her get him into a hold. One arm around his neck, she planted herself behind him waiting for him to tap out. Instead, he ground out, “Is hair pulling allowed?” 

She laughed but didn’t let up, her mouth near his ear, she whispered, “No.”  
“OK,” Sousa replied, “I’ll save that for later...” He rolled forward so that she flew over his back and landed with him on top of her. He leaned forward pinning her arms above her head and whispered, “You seem into this, do you like it a little rough Agent?”

She thrust her hips up and tossed him over, rolling with him so that she was on top of him and put her forearm to his throat as his hands went instinctively to her hips. “You couldn't handle how ‘rough’ I like it Sousa.” His grip on her hips tightened. She ground her hips down and he barely disguised his needy moan.

“That’s enough!” Jemma called out. 

They both stared at each other not breaking eye contact. Not moving. Jemma called out again, “Guys? I think I have all I need.” 

Daisy removed her arm and stood up, offering a hand down to Sousa, who took it and got up too. The tension between the two of them was setting off sparks and he was pretty sure that it would erupt at any second. He was really hoping Jemma would be leaving soon, very soon, nearly immediately even.

Jemma jotted some more notes before saying, “Thanks Daisy. Your prosthetic looks very good Agent Sousa. Please do not forget to stretch, we have done a lot of great work today. Daisy can assist if necessary.” With that Jemma, looked down at her screen one more time and left.

Alone. 

There was a moment of slight awkwardness. They had built so much heat between them and now suddenly the obstacle to their need was gone and neither one quite knew how to proceed. 

“So, uhhh, you wanna stretch?” Daisy asked, breaking the tension and trying not to laugh.  
“Actually, there’s one more test I wanted to do on this leg.” Daniel replied and walked over to her, fiddling with his wrist wraps. “If you don’t mind?”  
“Oh sure, yeh. What do you wanna do?” Daisy replied trying to hide her surprise at his earnest request. 

Daniel closed the space between them. He looped one arm around her waist, pulling her against him, while the other hand cradled her head. For a second she thought he would crash his lips against hers but he took a beat and just stared at her. Looking her directly into her eyes he said, “I want to fuck you up against the wall of my bunk.” 

They stood frozen for a second, just long enough for her to absorb his words and turn them into liquid fire. It ran through her veins, heated her skin, made flames spark in her eyes, and made a beeline down to her clit, which had already started throbbing.

Daisy willed herself to speak and a command came out.

“Bunk - now.”


	4. Tests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these two finally get some action!!

They didn’t remove their wraps. Didn’t say anything. He took her hand, and walked straight out of the gym. No words, no preamble, not even the kiss she had been anticipating from the minute Simmons stepped out of the gym. Sousa wordlessly led her through the Lighthouse to his bunk. He was a man on a mission and he moved with his usual poise and certainty through the maze of hallways as she followed him.

By some sort of miracle they didn’t run into anyone. Neither Daisy nor Daniel was sure how they would explain the picture they were cutting: the two of them sweaty, holding hands, and racing to his bunk. Daniel was pretty sure that if he didn’t get her behind a closed door, any freaking door, he would explode. He hadn’t even turned to look at her because any interaction was liable to make him drag her down to the floor where they stood, wherever they stood.

They reached his bunk and stepped in. Sousa, ever the gentlemen, holding the door open for Daisy to walk in first. He turned to close the door behind them and there was a moment of quiet stillness as he made sure that it was locked. She watched the muscles of his back as he secured the lock, her body tensed, getting ready to jump him as soon as he turned around. But he was ready for her.

Just like at the gym, he shifted slightly and used her momentum to move around her and pin her against the door he had just closed. He moved his body to press against hers, slid his right leg between her thighs, and pinned her arms above her head. Then he breathed an appreciative sigh, as if pressing against her was his oxygen. As if it was the first time he had taken a breath in days. 

“Mmmmm, Daisy…” he moaned her name into her neck and licked a salty stripe up to her ear lobe. She moaned and rubbed against his leg with her aching clit. His cock was so hard but he couldn’t help it, he wanted to play with her a bit. He let his mouth travel around her ears, throat, jaw. Between kisses, licks, and nips, he asked, “You like this don’t you gorgeous? I could tell back at the gym, every time I had you up against a wall, uunnnhhh, you looked like you were ready to tear my clothes off ...” She moaned in response and pressed herself desperately into his leg. 

“Mmmmm, yeh, I can tell you like it, my good girl. Let’s see how much.” He reached one hand down, under her waistband, into her panties, straight to her cunt. He knew she would be wet, they had been teasing each other for so long. But, good lord, she was drenched. His fingers slipped between her folds and he bit her shoulder prompting another wave of wetness and a yelp from Daisy. “Damn, gorgeous, you are....you are so wet.” 

She threw her head back against the door and started begging, “Fuck, Sousa, please, damnit, fuck, fffffaaahhhh, touch me, fuck me, ahhhh.” He didn’t need more encouragement. He slid one finger inside of her and used his thumb to make circles over her clit. She screamed and arched her back, “Yes, yes, ahhhh, more, oh please.” He added a second finger and kept the pressure steady on her clit. He moved in and out. His cock started to leak as he felt the clench of her internal muscles on his fingers. 

“Oooh, yes,” he cooed, “that’s it beautiful, come for me. Let me feel you come all over my hand.” Her stomach tightened and she took a deep breath as she let go and her orgasm washed over her. She freed her hands from his hold and wrapped them around his neck as she clung to him and rode out her climax, his other hand still between her legs. 

He waited. Stood still as she shook and grasped at him, waiting for the last few shocks to subside. He removed his hand but still held her tight. He was pretty sure he could die right there and be a happy man. But ... since he hadn’t, he had big plans. It had been years since he was able to pleasure a woman standing up. He didn’t think he would ever be able to do so again after the war. But now he had this magic new prosthetic and he was ready to wrap Daisy’s gorgeous legs around his waist and fuck her senseless. He wanted to watch her face as her orgasm built, as it crashed over her, he wanted to feel her fall apart and hold her together at the same time.

Once her breath steadied, Daisy caught his face in her hands and kissed him, hard. She released his lips and he groaned at the loss of her mouth on his. Daisy’s smile was mischievous as she asked him, “I thought we were in here to test that leg, not your hands Agent.” Daniel smiled and raised his eyebrows for a second before dropping down to pull her tights and panties down her legs as she kicked off her shoes. 

When he had everything off her lower half, he kissed his way back up her leg. When he got up to her cunt, he couldn’t help but give her one good lick between her folds, he moaned into her pussy and almost changed his mind about what he wanted to do next. But Daisy threaded a hand into his hair and pulled his head back so he looked up at her. “Sousa, fuck me, right now.” her eyes ablaze, her chest rising and falling with every breath. Oof, she knocked the wind out of him.

He smiled like the cat in the cream, kissing her mound one more time before rising to stand. He shed his pants and boxer briefs quickly and slid his hands up her naked thighs lifting her up, wrapping her legs around him. She pulled up on his shoulders and locked her ankles behind him as he pressed her against the cold metal of his door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his mouth traveled across her collar bone. He got himself lined up, and then looked up at her as he slid in. The both groaned, relishing the pleasure in that one motion, clinging to each other and to the moment, savoring every second.

He moved both hands under her ass cheeks and, using the door behind her as leverage, began thrusting up into her. Slow and steady at first, smooth long strokes that had them both huffing with need. When he could tell that she was ready, he increased the speed, increased the intensity. He fucked up into her with urgency, with desperation, with a hot need that scorched him. She grasped at his back and his head, her nails creating red trails in his skin. Screaming out his name, moaning, pleading, calling out, uncertain what for ...just more…. “Yess, ahhh Daniel more, oh gahd, please, AHH DANIEL.”

He felt so good inside her. She grasped at him and tears stung the corners of her eyes as wave after wave of pleasure built inside of her. It was rare for her to give up this much control … in anything and it felt glorious. She let herself be fucked, good and hard. The way she fantasized about, the way she needed. He held her tight and groaned and grunted. He nuzzled her neck and gave small bites every now and then along her jaw. The whole time holding her steady and fucking her cunt like he owned it. 

“Ahhhh Daniel, ooh you feel so good, yess fuck, fuck, fuck, ahhhh.” He groaned at her cries and curses.  
“Shit, ahhh.” Daniel growled. “I can’t hold on much longer … sssss, ahhh.”   
“Don’t. Oh gahhd, Daniel, fuck, come inside me, shhhh, ungh, wanna feel you, come for me, ahhhh….”

That did it. He was a goner, he came with a groan, gritting his teeth and continuing to move inside Daisy. She felt another wave of pleasure wash over her and cried out as she pulsed around him, his orgasm triggering hers. 

They slumped over each other. Utterly spent, sated, exhausted. Daisy broke the silence first with a giggle and a question ...

“So uhhh, got any more tests you need help with?”


	5. Yes, sir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But wait ... there's more!

They held each other - her limbs around him, his arms holding her thighs. He smiled, a little sheepishly, before saying, “Daisy you are gorgeous.” He stared directly at her making her blush despite their intimacy. His eyes stayed locked on her, “my girl” he whispered as if in awe. Then he swung her up into his arms like a princess and she yelped with surprise. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently. Lying down next to her, he gathered her up in his arms and pressed sweet kisses to her hair. They lay that way for a while before drifting off to sleep.

Daisy wasn’t in bed when Sousa woke up. He frowned when his arm came up empty as he tried to scoop her up from the other side of his bed. He pushed up on his elbow and saw her heading back from his bathroom. As she walked she shucked off her sports bra and grabbed one of his shirts. He groaned as she threw his shirt on, it looked so damn sexy grazing her thighs. She grinned at his wordless compliment, beginning to loosen her wraps as she walked back to bed.

He realized he still had his on too and made quick work of pulling them off. Daisy continued unfurling hers slowly and methodically, rolling the first one up as she removed it from her wrist. She sat cross-legged on the bed as she worked and he gave her a peck on the knee closest to him. 

His brain wandered back to something she had said .. “go down on me for hours….” His cock stiffened again as he remembered the ‘threat.’ 

“Daisy?” He asked, drawing her attention to him. When she looked down at his face, it wore that hungry expression that made her mouth go dry. She licked her bottom lip and sucked it between her teeth.

“What does it mean to “go down?” As he spoke he shifted his body so that he was in front of her and gave her small chaste kisses along her leg. He propped himself up on his elbows as he lay directly in front of her and looked up as she tried desperately not to giggle.

“Ummmm … in what context?” She couldn’t hold back her mischievous smile and a full on laugh was threatening from deep inside her chest.

He brought himself up so that he was sitting and facing her and he pulled her legs out from under her so that they lay flat on either side of him as he spoke. “Uhh, like, if, let’s say a petulant strong headed field agent told me that I would have to ‘go down’ on her for hours as payback for a simple training exercise?”

That did it, she burst out laughing as he pulled her further down the bed and pushed her back so that her head hit the pillow. 

“Oh sure, sure. So if a senior officer tells you to ‘go down’ on her to pay for your insolence and being a complete and total square, like constantly, it means you are supposed to lick her pussy until she comes really fucking hard. Ahhh…” Her words were cut off as he crashed his mouth against hers, delving in with his tongue, exploring, teasing, tasting her. When he pulled back, his expression was dark and her breath caught in her throat as she felt a wave of moisture hit her pussy.

“Hands up agent.” Sousa said. Daisy lifted her hands. Daniel took the loose ends of her wraps and undid Daisy’s careful ministrations. He tied her wrists together above her head and she let out a small moan. He looked down at her, “Daisy, this ok?” 

“Yes, fuck yes.” She said breathlessly and smiled so brilliantly at him and with such excitement that he had to take a steadying breath before carrying on. He secured her bound wrists to the frame of his bed. Then he came back to her mouth and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back she tried to follow him but he was already moving down the length of her body. Her motion deliciously restricted by the bindings.

He settled between her thighs and pushed his shirt up to her waist. She stared down at him, unable to tear her eyes away, he was so sexy, so deliberate. He looked ravenous, like his mouth was watering just from staring at her wet cunt. She couldn’t remember ever having seen anything hotter. He rubbed his chin against her inner thigh and then his lips lightly along her pussy, gently blowing air on her hypersensitive skin. Then he cocked his head up and met her gaze. She felt like she’d been caught watching porn. Her mouth was slack, her breathing heavy, she was desperate for more and the blush rising on her cheeks made Sousa’s blood speed up. A smirk teased the corner of his mouth as he said, “so … hours, huh?” His lips broadened into a genuine smile before diving down to lick her with fervor.

She let out a shout and arched her back at the sudden contact. His mouth was on her ... licking, sucking, kissing. He traveled between her folds up to her clit, teasing, arousing ... backing off. Back up again, his tongue would circle her clit and then slide back across her folds to her entrance. He made noises, fuck ... mmmm, the damn noises were sexy as hell. She felt her orgasm so close when he moaned into her pussy and then just quickly he would turn his attention to a particular spot on her inner thigh that needed a rough little bite and she groaned in frustration. She bucked hard and tried desperately to press her cunt into his face but her arms kept her hostage and his hands wrapped around her thighs keeping her steady.

“Mmm, you are delicious, I could stay here for days not hours.” She moaned helplessly in response. He was doing it on purpose, not giving her the steady pressure she needed. He was giving her just enough to keep her going but not enough to let her tumble over the edge. She writhed and arched. She moaned in desperation but he kept going. Moving his mouth, his tongue, his teeth along her most sensitive areas. Giving her just enough stimulation but not … enough.

Every now and then he would pull back and just admire her wet cunt before going back to leisurely licks and kisses. Then he would suck on her clit in earnest just enough to get her right there, before pulling back and running this prickly chin along her thighs. She cried out as he returned to her pussy giving her a long leisurely lick while holding her thighs steady ... probably so that she didn’t break his neck with them. 

She had no idea how much time had passed. She was awash in pleasure and frustration. The desperation was almost too much to take and then it would be pulled into the undertow of a wave of pure unfiltered bliss. The feeling of immobilization amplified every sensation and she gripped the bed frame as she moaned and panted her way through Daniel’s remarkable patience. Soldier boy was determined - that was for damn sure. When he said hours, he fucking meant it. And she could take it, even though the need was burning her alive. The feeling of his tongue working her pussy was just too good, she would gladly stay there for days … now if only he would let her come! “DANIEL” she growled.

He smiled and kissed her clit before pulling away just enough to look up at her. “Yes, gorgeous?” he asked as innocently and sweetly as he could.

“Fuck, please, Daniel.” Daisy panted out as she tried desperately to shift her hips to find the friction she needed. 

“Do you want to come beautiful?” Daniel’s self satisfied expression did nothing to dampen her desire.

“Yes, please!” She sounded so needy, so desperate and he got instantly harder. He surged up and caught her lips in a bruising kiss and then he pulled back to look at her face. As he began to speak, his hand reached between her folds and stroked her.

He rasped, “I'm gonna make you come now, hard .... really hard. All over my hand and my mouth, and then when you're done. I am going to do it again.” Daisy moaned loud and her eyes shut tight as another wave of pleasure washed over her. Daniel slipped a finger inside her and she whimpered, clenching it desperately inside her cunt.

Daniel didn’t stop. “I want to see you come. Over and over and over again until you are begging me to stop, until you are fully and truly satisfied, until nothing else compares to my hands and my tongue on that pretty little cunt. Now ..." He waited until her eyes fluttered open, "...say, 'yes sir.'”


	6. Done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I think we have come to the end of this particular smut marathon but we will go out a with a ....bang! 
> 
> I'll see myself out.
> 
> <3

She had forgotten how to speak. She had no words, no thoughts, only the searing pulsing ache between her legs, the need that his hand was stoking. Her mouth was dry, her lips hung open, small ragged breaths escaped from her chest. Listening to his little speech was the hottest fucking thing she had ever experienced. She was pretty sure that if he kept talking she could come just from his voice, and his words, but … she had better uses for that tongue. 

She willed her mouth to move and for the words to form on her lips. Her eyes aflame, she panted, “Yes, sir… ahhh” He slipped another finger inside of her and she cried out. He kissed her one more time before traveling back down and between her legs. He kept his fingers inside of her slick pussy and moved his tongue over her clit. As she hurtled toward her orgasm, he began sucking on her clit. He applied constant, glorious, wet pressure to her clit while his fingers pushed against it from inside of her. It was the most incredible thing she had ever experienced. Her entire body pulsed with pleasure and then suddenly she was coming .. hard. Her body bucked off the bed and she yelled out incoherently while pulling with everything on her bonds and the bed frame. 

He could feel the pulses inside of her and removed his mouth from her clit so that she could ride out her orgasm just on his fingers. He kept the pressure inside stead and his dick started to leak as he felt her squeeze and throb around his hand. She was making such incredible sounds, her moans, her ahhs, her sighs drained all the blood from his brain. He watched her as she experienced her release and all he could think was … more. 

When she finally stilled, she looked down at him with a satisfied grin and bit her bottom lip. He moaned and buried his face in her thigh, eliciting another yelp. He said something into her leg that she couldn’t quite make out. “Hmmmm?” she asked in her haze.

He looked up at her with an absolutely devilish grin. “More... I want more.” Her eye grew big as her brain finally caught his meaning and then he was back at it, licking her back towards another orgasm. Flat tongue against her clit, bringing back the waves of arousal. Fingers slowly pumping in and out again. She threw her head back and started cursing. He smiled against her pussy and went harder, applying more pressure to her clit, moving his fingers faster. 

She was almost there … again. She could feel herself tumbling down the rabbit hole as she slid towards another orgasm chasing the heels of the first one. She started calling for deities and pleading for more, and he sped up, drawing quick circles around her clit with his tongue and curling his fingers to hit her in just the right spot again. She fell under, this time her orgasm swept her up like a tempest and took her crashing over the edge even quicker and with hard tremors shaking her for even longer.

Daniel pulled back again, this time pulling his hand out after the pulses subsided, kissing down her thighs, as she shook slightly from the aftershocks. He ran his palm over her cunt, soothing the hot skin and smoothing more of her slick all over her. He moved up her body, planting kisses, licks, and bites as he went. He reached her neck and she arched up to give him more access. He ran his chin along her throat and moved his tongue to nip her ear. His voice was pure heat as he asked, “Got one more in you gorgeous?” 

She gasped and felt more moisture hit between her thighs. He laughed gently into her neck but before he could move back down, she brought her hips around his middle and locked her ankles behind him. Pulling him into her, lining them up almost perfectly. His cock slid along her wet cunt and he groaned.

“Please ..” she sighed, “I need you, mmmmm... need you inside me… please fuck me .. ungh... Daniel.”

His breathing got heavier and he ached to be inside her but he held back. “Mmmm, I think I was told that my punishment was hours long … gotta get back down there ma’am.”   
Daisy rolled her hips up, pushing her sopping wet pussy against his cock. He groaned before dropping his head onto her shoulder.

“Please, sir, need you.” Daisy panted as she said it and the ‘sir’ made a shiver run down his spine. He brought a hand up to cup her face and ran his thumb along her bottom lip.   
“Only because you asked so sweetly beautiful.” He pulled his hips back and then snapped them forward, sinking into her as her eyes rolled up and she let out a satisfied moan.

He went slow. So damn slow. Pulling almost all the way out and then back in, tantalizing inch by inch. He balanced himself on one arm and undid her binds with the other. As soon as she was free of the wraps at her wrists, she slid her arms down his back. Her nails leaving trails in his skin, making him groan. She grasped at his ass and tried to pull his hips in faster, hard but he was stubborn and kept his slow, methodical pace. He ran one hand down her right thigh until he hooked his hand into the back of her knee and pulled her leg up so that her leg bent and her knee touched her chest. The change in angle was everything, hitting a totally different spot and making her gasped and beg him to keep going. “Oh ahhh, right there, ahh!” He wasn’t listening. He was staring intently at his cock moving into her pussy, the new position providing him with a perfect view.

He was mesmerized, watching himself disappear into her soft wet warm cunt was utterly breathtaking. He could vaguely hear Daisy’s moans, the curses and pleading spilling from her lips but his brain just could not release the image in front of him. Too perfect, too sexy, too much. Daisy opened her eyes in time to see him admiring the view and her pussy fluttered from how hot the scene was. She could see how turned on, how captivated he was by her pussy and she felt another orgasm threatening to rip through her. He felt the flutters and groaned, turning his attention back up to her face. 

Their eyes met and for a second they stilled, staring at each other, breathing heavy, soaking in the moment. Then Daniel smiled. Her heart swelled and she gulped. Crap, she was in so much trouble, she thought for a fleeting moment. He threw her right leg over his shoulder and sped up his hips. Planting both arms to pump into her with relentless speed. She arched and moaned and grabbed at his shoulders and back to hang on. She begged for more while struggling to hang on to what he was giving her, “YESSSSS, ahh D … ahhh fuck yes ooohmmmmm ungh.”

She ran her hands up from his back to the back of his head and ran her nails along his scalp. Daniel lost it then, he moaned and felt his orgasm overtake him. “Fuck, Daisy, oh ahhhh…” he groaned as he released himself inside of her. That tipped her over again and she grabbed a fistful of his hair as she came again, feeling the release crash over her body and squirting as she convulsed around his dick. He was pretty sure he felt a slight tremor in the room and couldn’t help the smug grin he wore as he buried his face in her neck.

His chin rubbed against her throat and she reveled in the spikey feel of it against her skin. She clenched her kegels and made him cry out softly against her skin. She giggled lightly and stroked his back as he lay on top of her. She kissed his head as she sassed him, “Not sure that was hours … but …” She burst out laughing as he bit her shoulder in retribution. 

Then he looked up and with a wink, said, “Who said we were done?”


End file.
